guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Angorodon's Gaze
are these skills shown on a scale of 1-16,1-15 or 1-12? cause if its 1-12 this is a free but more powerful vampiric gaze (assumeing you use this correctly) :According to official wiki thats 0...12 --Gimmethegepgun 08:46, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::This + Barbed Signet...ummmmm...yeah, that kinda combines well? --Dark Paladin X 12:33, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::What's Angorodon mean?--Cursed Condemner 18:46, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I think they made it up, a google search only finds stuff about this skill.--Gigathrash 18:53, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Because it is called Angorodon's Gaze, i assume Angorodon is the name of a character in GW:EN. Klumpeet 04:53, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::The name of this skill is a reference to the Angorodons, powerful Necromancers found in the Maguuma Jungle (Tarnished Coast). (straight outta the wiki!!) - 12.216.246.224 13:48, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::srsly, check the timestamps straight outta zeh wikie --Vipermagi 14:22, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::Umm no not really, barbed signet sacs health not causes condition. Were you thinking of Signet of Agony? --Gimmethegepgun 18:52, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::Oh yeah....right, i just get confused with signets, That's what I was referring to.--Dark Paladin X 09:12, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::Hell with both of them. Blood Drinker ftw. --DEATHWING 18:54, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :I was rather thinking of skills like Shadow Sanctuary or skills that inflicts conditions that doesnt bother a necromancer, weakness, blind ? well Weakness gives -1 to all skills, but I could live with that... or maybe Blind is a better option, but what skills inflicts blind on urself? cant think of any ... Majnore, 04:40, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, midnight sig, but elite so bah. How about Shadow Sanctuary? -Ezekiel 09:40, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Or Blood Drinker since you will already be specced in blood. --DEATHWING 11:57, 4 August 2007 (CDT) with cultist's fervor gain 7 energy every time you use this and a little health. Also gain a lot of energy if using attuned was songkai. etc. This skill has a lot of potential, somewhat irritating pre-req aside. Phool 23:09, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Hey, maybe the old Contagion/Wearying Strike N/D build has a use now... - Vermain 09:31, 8 August 2007 (CDT) This is overpowered...to think of it, a Me/N with mantra of recovery, this, and blood drinker could spam this every like every two seconds. A new touch ranger from afar? 72.211.238.37 22:29, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I guess if you fill the rest of the bar with energy management. >.> Jigoku 15:55, 19 August 2007 (CDT) 15:54, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :Thats what blood drinker is for <.< Lord of all tyria 16:04, 19 August 2007 (CDT) comparing this skill to vampiric touch, this spell deals more damage @ 15 blood magic, doesn't have touch range AND can be cast free if you have a condition on you. It does have a 3 second longer recharge touch Unbalanced skill if you ask me. No, it's not. First of all Vampric touch is a skill, not a spell, so it's harder to interrupt. Second, because Vampric touch is a skill, it will work on spell blocking spells like Spellbreaker, Vow of Silence, etc.---DK As a Mesmer primary, this + mantra or recovery + arcane echo + signet of agony can be really nice. Unless you're dazed... Fabes 10:22, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Icon Anyone else get freaked out by this skill's icon? Vainity And Sorrow 22:55, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah especially when you get out of the shower and open the window to see that Treaking Fypo 14:49, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Is that a problem you have often? — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 12:26, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::Rotfl Ershin 10:26, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Weekends, you? Treaking Fypo 16:49, 20 September 2007 (CDT) pvp - overkill? wow...just faced 4 Me/N in TA they had this one + archane echo + avaken the blood...i died in less than 4 secs so i couldnt see what else skills they had, will have to try it myself soon :) The energy return from this skill needs to be tied to the SR attribute. :They also use Mantra of Recovery for when AEcho runs out, and Signet of Agony + Barbed sword/axe/spear for long lasting bleeding. --Vipermagi 15:40, 23 September 2007 (CDT) nerf needed... when will this skill finaly be nerfed... *sight* its way to powerfull in TA, its imposible to prot and if its an organised team its also imposeble to heal... (even zb + GoH) this skill NEEDS a nerf Pul 20:25, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Srsly? Lol, yeah, it's imba -- -- (s)talkpage 21:13, 5 October 2007 (UTC) This is annoying, i've met several mesmers who use Mantra of Recovery and signet of agony to quickly spam to death targets. This needs a 2 second casting time, lower damage or very likely, lower energy return. Flechette 23:59, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Changing the cast time wouldn't work well since the mesmers are using fastcasting for mantra of recovery anyway, same problem with increasing the recharge time. I would like to see this more useful to a necromancer. It could easily be moved to Soul Reaping, or made conditional to also having a necromancer enchantment up. If the damage was reduced from 4/lvl to 3.5/lvl then at lvl 12 the damage would be 57(down from 63), compared to vamp gaze's 52 and vamp touch's 65, taking a little of the bite out of it. Instead of changing the energy cost (because that's a nice unique thing about this skill) why not add a small sacrifice, maybe 3%. This is easily used with Awaken the Blood and a sacrifice would lower the durability of the user without changing the damage output. -Ezekiel 02:06, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Well, ANet just did the same thing with this skill that they did to nerf ZB. It should be enough, though. (T/ ) 17:49, 13 October 2007 (UTC) 3 energy. OH NOES. there better not be people whining about this or heads will roll, it was far too powerful as a free vamp gaze. Flechette 07:38, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Heh, I certainly hope nobody cries about that...it's not even a hard enough hit to qualify as a nerf at all. I run a N/Me spammer in ABs, and after playing last night, I can safely say this nerf didn't phase me at all. Sure, the spell costs 3 energy now instead of being free(ohnoz!), but a)that's still a LOT of spamming of it before energy issues kick in even with NO e-management, and b)I have Soul Reaping and SoLS. Yeah. Krom laughs at your 3 energy cost. DKS01 05:57, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe they should make it fully like ZB then. Only regain energy when foe is <50% Health or something :D (T/ ) 06:01, 16 October 2007 (UTC) note needed Is the note "However, as with some other Blood Magic skills, the primary Necromancers are absolutely unable to compete with the secondaries using this skill, in this case Mesmers running Mantra of Recovery" needed? :Removed, theres a neat build over at PvX, and the note above states that a N/Me can use it good, too >.< -- -- (s)talkpage 16:15, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Blood spike Looks like a new addition to the blood spiker's bar. --Voidvector 08:43, 23 December 2007 (UTC) NERF!! NOOOOOOOO this skill went so well with SV and blood drinker!! DARN 99.230.8.105 21:01, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :It's not that big a deal, now it's energy management..only weird.. Zulu Inuoe 21:02, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :: Touchers got Buffed, The BloodSpike is dead and burried a few inches deeper and necros got e-management in a crappy skill line too now, overall fail Ccruzp 23:05, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well at least the Angorodons in Asura territory will be much weaker now.--Godfather XP 05:44, 21 March 2008 (UTC) GOD. Everything that kills gets nerfed. :Everything that KILLS CHEAPLY gets nerfed, rather. I can't understand why anyone would whine about this one.-American Wrath//Talk 14:32, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::They moved a skill from being a decent damaging skill, into an alright damaging skill that doubles as energy management. Personally I like it, but I can see how someone whose build already had energy managed might be hurt by the lowered DPS (and equivalent lowered self heal) Ezekiel [Talk] 14:42, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::What did this actually do to the skill? I cant see much difference.. Though I scarcely used this. —♥May♥Wick♥ 14:46, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::(All numbers based on skill at 15) Formerly the skill did 75 life steal and cost 15 energy (12 return if afflicted by a condition). They lowered the lifesteal by 35 (almost halving it) but lowered the energy cost to 5 (9 return is afflicted by a condition). So the damage halved, the cost has cut down to 1/3. And if you fill the requirement it's free and gains you 4 mana. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:53, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It used to be a damage skill (with some healing) that became cheap when conditioned. Now it's a condition based e-management skill that does light damage (and some healing) Ezekiel [Talk] 14:55, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Sooo......what exacly do blood necs plan on doing with all this energy?...Vamp gaze spam? Anet needs to make the whole blood line viable before they give it unneeded e-mangement. P A R A S I T I C 02:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Vampiric Spirit + Unholy Feast spammer! ::::::I don't really know, you could use blood secondary for the e-management in a curse or death build. ::::::Or you could do something crazy like using this with Foul Feast, Blood Bond, Well of Blood/Well of Power, and spamming Life Siphon to negate Bond's degen and add damage. If you use well of blood you could also bring Spoil Victor. Fill the last 2 slots with Blood Ritual and ... oh, Strip Enchantment? I wonder how a hero would do with that build. ::::::Might have to replace Br for a hero though, probably wouldn't use it well. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:17, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Not in categories Note Do we really need the note about combining with AtB? It's pretty obvious that a Blood Magic skill will benfit from +2 to the attribute. And if you can't subtract five from thirteen to realise it's eight... Konradishes 23:13, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Trivia Do we really need to say that Angorodon's Gaze refers to the Angorodons? Does that mean we should add "This skill refers to people who protect things" on Protector's Strike, and "This skill refers to people who reap things" on Reaper's Mark, or "this skill refers to the Heket, powerful frog people from Elona", on Heket's Rampage?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 21:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC)